The Raven
by SplendentGoddess
Summary: Just a cute little Halloween poem-fic. Kagome recites "The Raven"…with a few minor interruptions. Rated T for Inuyasha's potty mouth. Inu/Kag WAFF


Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

><p>Winner! This fic placed 2nd for Best One-shot at the new Inuyasha awards site Born For Each Other. Thanks guys!<p>

A/N:

This one-shot is actually rather simple; it follows the same basic rules as a song-fic. There's a bit of story tossed in between the various verses of "The Raven", and I use the _entire _poem here people, no short cuts. I'm not skipping a single verse. Wouldn't want to cheat you hard core Edgar Allan Poe fans. As for the language barrier, please suspend disbelief with regard to the fact that the poem is in English and the characters are supposedly speaking Japanese. Pretend this is an episode of the anime in English dub, LOL.

The premise for the story is this:

It's Halloween, a holiday obviously not celebrated in the Sengoku jidai. The gang are camping out in the middle of nowhere, but Kagome has a book of gothic poems that she'd brought with her from her last trip through the well. In an attempt to share some of her modern-day culture with her friends, she thought it would be fun to read some of these poems by firelight. Sango and Miroku are game, showing genuine interest in anything that has to do with her world. Shippou is as excited as can be, because Kagome hyped it up as being like telling spooky ghost stories, which he thinks will be fun. Inuyasha is of course being Inuyasha, in that he voiced his opinion on just how _stupid _he thought the whole thing sounded, but yet he's still hanging around the campfire, an ear cocked in their direction.

The reading of the poems doesn't go quite as smoothly as planned, of course, as everyone (including Inuyasha) keeps tossing in their comments from the peanut gallery. The last poem she reads for the night, The Raven, is the toughest of them all to get through. Lots of little things trigger question after question, and when the entire plot of the poem as a whole becomes apparent to a certain somebody else who's _also_ currently pining after a lost love, a set of amber eyes suddenly become opened in a whole new light. This takes place after Kikyou's final death.

Oh, and P.S. For those of you who still remember the _first_ Simpsons "Tree House of Horrors" episode, I snagged a line from _their_ "The Raven" sketch. I don't think you'll have any trouble recognizing which one.

Now, on with the show…

.

**~~ The Raven ~~**

.

**.  
><strong>

"Okay guys, this last poem is about a man who gets visited by a night-bound prophet of the underworld in the form of a raven."

Inuyasha snorted from his place slightly away from the others. "A raven? He doesn't shoot it and shatter a sacred jewel, does he?"

Before Kagome could think of a come back, Sango was the one who responded with, "Inuyasha, that was rude."

"Yes, you should be nicer to Kagome-sama, who has bequeathed us with such delectable entertainment for the evening." Miroku added.

"Feh."

"Ignore him, Kagome." Shippou chimed up, "He's just jealous 'cause he doesn't know how to read."

"Oi!"

He was on his feet and about to bop Shippou on the head like a game of whack-a-mole before Kagome's gentle voice interrupted his ire.

"Inuyasha, be nice. He's just a kid."

"Hmph." the hanyou pouted, crossing his arms and plopping back down on the forest floor. He was secretly grateful that she at least hadn't _osuwari'd _him, for once.

"I can read, some." he muttered under his breath, quietly enough that nobody heard him.

"Okay…" Kagome began, clearing her throat, "…here we go."

.

.

**Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,**

**Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,**

**While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,**

**As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.**

**"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door,**

**Only this, and nothing more."**

.

.

"What's a volume of forgotten lore?" Shippou asked, and setting her book down, Kagome thought of how to explain.

"Well, the word 'volume' in this case is used to refer to books of this kind." she began, holding up her poetry book for example, which was volume one out of her collection. "Lore means knowledge, or a body of knowledge, in written form. Like…you know those scrolls Kaede-obaa-chan has on herbs? They could be considered the lore of herbs, understand?"

The kitsune nodded, before asking again…"So he was reading a book about…?" He was still confused, as the poem only mentioned 'forgotten lore', but not lore about _what_.

"I don't know." Kagome finally confessed, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, Kagome" Shippou answered in a chipper, forgiving tone. Rolling her eyes, amused by his childhood antics, the miko continued reading.

.

.

**Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,**

**And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.**

**Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had tried to borrow**

**From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore.**

**For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore;**

**Nameless here forevermore.**

.

.

"What's December?" Shippou asked, and setting her book down once more, Kagome explained, "December is a modern name used for the first month of winter. The calendar system in my time is a little different from yours."

"Oooohhhhh." the child verbalized while nodding his head in sage-like clairvoyance, before suddenly asking, "Who's Lenore?"

That time, before Kagome could answer, it was actually Miroku who spoke up on her behalf.

"If I may, I believe that Lenore is the name of our narrator's lost love. Am I right?"

"Right." Kagome nodded, pleased that at least _somebody _was paying attention, as she glanced in the direction of the hanyou who also appeared to be 'nearly napping' by that point.

.

.

**And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain**

**Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before,**

**So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating**

**"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door.**

**Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;**

**This it is, and nothing more."**

.

.

"He still hasn't answered the door yet?" Inuyasha snorted. "That's not very polite, to leave them waiting like that." he chastised sarcastically.

Kagome eyed him curiously, not so much upset at the interruption as she was surprised to learn that he was actually listening to the poem after all.

"Remember, Inuyasha," Miroku explained, "this is supposed to be a scary tale filled with ghostly imagery. The narrator is establishing the mood by expressing how terrified he felt. In reality you can assume that this revelation did not take him too long before he moved to answer the door."

"Besides," Kagome added, "he realizes he was being rude, here see…" She started reading again.

.

.

**Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,**

**"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;**

**But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,**

**And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,**

**That I was scarce was sure I heard you." Here I opened wide the door;**

**Darkness there and nothing more..**

.

.

"You know what would have been scarier than nothing?" Inuyasha expressed while rolling his eyes. "Anything!"

"Inuyasha, if you cannot appreciate Kagome-chan's poem, nobody is forcing you to stay and listen." Sango scolded.

His ears lowered upon his head, not that anyone took notice. They didn't want him around, did they? Why _would_ they? He was just some stupid hanyou, after all. He was much too dumb to 'appreciate' a poem, right? Rising to his feet, he was just about to leap away when Kagome's soothing voice once again caught his attention.

"Inuyasha." she called softly, and he turned to look at her just in time to catch the tail end of the hard glare she'd sent in the slayer's direction, which already made him feel a hundred percent better. Then Kagome shifted her gaze back his way as she continued her plea with, "You can stay, if you _want _to. I won't force you to remain here and listen if you _don't_ want to, but if you _do _want to stay, then please…" she finished, "…stay?"

How could he say no to the hopeful look in those soft brown eyes? Sango also seemed to genuinely regret her words at the miko's earlier glare, and sent him her own look of apology in that moment in addition to Kagome's pleading gaze.

"Feh, whatever."

Plopping back down again, he wondered idly if they'd noticed that he'd moved himself a bit closer to the fire.

.

.

**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,**

**Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.**

**But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,**

**And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!"**

**This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"**

**Merely this, and nothing more.**

.

.

"So Lenore is his dead wife?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Surprised once again, but managing not to show it, Kagome merely smiled at him, and nodded her head in the affirmative before she started reading once again.

.

.

**Then into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,**

**Soon I heard again a tapping somewhat louder than before.**

**"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice;**

**Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore.**

**Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore.**

**'Tis the wind and nothing more!"**

**.  
><strong>

**Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,**

**In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.**

**Not the least obeisance made he; not an instant stopped or stayed he;**

**But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door.**

**Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door.**

**Perched, and sat, and nothing more.**

.

.

"So when he opened the window to see what was making all the noise, a raven flew into his house?" Shippou asked, and Kagome nodded.

"What's a 'bust of Pallas' that he has above his door?" he asked next.

"A bust…" she started. Miroku snickered, but glaring at him she continued, "…in _this_ context, refers to a stone statue of a person made only from the chest up, with no arms. It's just a chest, shoulders, neck and head." she explained. "Pallas is a name from Greek mythology." At four blank stares she corrected "Er…foreigners? It's from an ancient religion of a certain group of foreigners, from outside of Japan. While the name can refer to a few different people, in this context, I'm pretty sure it's in reference to Athena, the goddess of heroic endeavor and wisdom."

"So in other words, the raven sat itself upon the statue-head of some goddess he had anchored above his door." Inuyasha clarified.

"Right." she nodded.

"Why didn't he just say it _that _way in the first place?"

Trying not to giggle at the hanyou's frustrated expression, Kagome answered in an innocent, questioning fashion, "This way's more poetic?"

"Feh."

"Shall we continue?" she asked next, addressing the entire group.

"Please." Sango stated that time, eager for her friend to continue reading. It was just getting good.

.

.

**Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,**

**By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,**

**"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,**

**Ghastly, grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore.**

**Tell me what thy lordly name is on the night's Plutonian shore!"**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

.

.

"Wait a minute…" Inuyasha spoke up again, "The raven talks?"

"Yup." Kagome answered, "Although he only says 'nevermore' throughout the entire poem."

"Interesting." Miroku commented, while stroking his chin as though in heavy contemplation.

"What is a Plutonian shore?" Sango asked, figuring her friend wouldn't mind answering her question if she had so readily answered all of Shippou's.

"There again, the term is in reference to old foreign mythology, this time of the god Pluto, who is the ruler of the underworld." she explained. "The word Plutonian is in reference to anything pertaining to Pluto or the underworld itself, 'the night's Plutonian shore' symbolizing the nighttime gateway connecting the underworld to the world of the living, as he wonders whether the raven is a prophet having wandered from said nightly shore in order to seek him."

"So in answer to his question, is the raven's _name _'Nevermore'?" Shippou asked, pointing out "Because he asked him what his name was."

"Weren't you listening?" Inuyasha scoffed, "She just said that 'Nevermore' is the _only _thing that raven says throughout the entire poem. So of _course _that's what he'd say when asked his name, if it's the only damn word he knows! Jeez…and you say _I'm _stupid."

"Inuyasha…" she scolded mildly for his temper, although she was secretly touched by the realization that he had actually been listening to everything she'd said.

Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, which for once didn't go unnoticed by Kagome who shot the kitsune a nasty glare of his own, but otherwise managing to ignore the two canine youkai who were beginning to act like siblings in the backseat of a car, the future-born miko merely started reading once more, knowing that they'd both quiet down in order to hear more of the poem.

.

.

**Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,**

**Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;**

**For we cannot help agreeing that no sublunary being**

**Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -**

**Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,**

**With such name as "Nevermore."**

.

.

"See." Inuyasha boasted, "Even the human in the poem realized that 'Nevermore' wasn't really the bird's name."

.

.

**But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only**

**That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.**

**Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -**

**Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown before;**

**On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

.

.

Inuyasha remained remarkably quiet after Kagome completed that last verse. _Other friends have flown before…Kikyou is like Lenore in this poem_._ On the morrow he will leave me as my hopes have flown before? Yeah…kinda like how Kagome will leave me once the jewel is completed and Naraku taken care of_. _Not that I blame her_. _Who'd want to stay around a hanyou like me?_

_._

_.  
><em>

**Wondering at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,**

**"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,**

**Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster**

**Followed fast and followed faster so when hope he would adjure,**

**Stern despair returned, instead of the sweet hope he dared adjure.**

**That sad answer, "Never - nevermore.""**

**.  
><strong>

**But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,**

**Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door.**

**Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking**

**Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -**

**What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore -**

**Meant in croaking "Nevermore."**

.

.

"What does 'bird of yore' mean?" Shippou spoke up, once again breaking the rhythm that Kagome had attempted to establish. _Should've seen that one coming_.

"Yore is an archaic term for long ago, or times past. Like Midoriko could be referred to as a miko of yore."

"Yeah." Inuyasha chimed in, for once completely serious as he addressed the child. "So 'grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore' is basically just a more poetic way of saying 'creepy bird of eras gone before'."

Kagome wouldn't comment on how amazed she was that Inuyasha had remembered that entire line word for word, nor would she comment on how she felt that 'creepy bird of eras gone before' had a somewhat poetic quality to it all its own. A quick glance in Miroku and Sango's direction assured her that they hadn't missed the oddity that was Inuyasha's latest comment, either, so she quickly continued reading before the hanyou had time to realize it himself and clam up.

.

.

**This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing**

**To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core.**

**This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining**

**On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,**

**But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,**

**She shall press, ah, nevermore!**

.

.

"He's sitting on Lenore's cushion?" Sango questioned quietly to the man beside her.

Nodding, Miroku answered, "And only just realizing it, bringing back sad memories, no doubt."

.

.

**Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer**

**Swung by angels whose faint footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor.**

**"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he hath sent thee**

**Respite - respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore;**

**Let me quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

.

.

The miko paused there without even being interrupted, having sensed Shippou's proverbial raised hand after that last verse. Sure enough, Kagome snickered to herself, his eyes were large with confusion, as he tried to wrap his brain around the foreign words.

"Let me guess." she spoke up softly, "Quaff this kind nepenthe?" she asked, quoting the line she was sure he'd had the most difficulty with.

Nodding, the kitsune asked her, "What does that mean?"

"The word nepenthe means a drink or drug, or the plant it's made from, often mentioned by writers as having the power to bring forth pleasurable forgetfulness, especially of sorrow." she explained.

"Like Kaou's flowers." Inuyasha whispered quietly, though not quietly enough.

"Yeah…sort of like that." Kagome answered hesitantly, adding, "Except, in most cases, indulging in the drink of forgetfulness doesn't lead to death." She saw Inuyasha nod in understanding, and quickly remembering that she was supposed to be explaining this to _Shippou_, she continued. "Quaff means to drink, especially an intoxicating liquid, wholeheartedly. Like…Mushin-sama spends his days quaffing sake." she used as an example.

"Does he ever." Sango commented under her breath, mild amusement in her voice.

Even Miroku smirked at the pleasant reminder of his kind old Master. He should really pay him another visit soon.

Kagome, meanwhile, could not take her eyes off of Inuyasha. What was going on in that mind of his? She hadn't thought going in that he'd really pay that much attention to this poem at all, least of all become so affected by it. But she couldn't just stop reading it now, as Miroku and Sango, and even Shippou, all stared at her with eager eyes, waiting for her to continue.

.

.

**"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!**

**Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,**

**Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -**

**On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -**

**Is there - is there balm in Gilead? Tell me, tell me, I implore!"**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

.

.

"Tempter?" Shippou voiced solely, his meaning clear.

"In this context, it refers to the Devil, used as a proper name; a specific deity of darkness, from another foreign faith."

"Gilead?"

"A holy land from that same religion."

"Quit interrupting her." Inuyasha snapped, before quickly growing quiet himself when he realized that he was supposed to be keeping up the pretense of _not caring _about her 'stupid' poem.

.

.

**"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil - prophet still, if bird or devil!**

**By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore -**

**Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,**

**It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore.**

**Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

.

.

"Aidenn, or Eden, is a place separated from the harshness of the world, created by God as a land of peaceful tranquility, that man, being wicked, was cast out from." Kagome explained briefly of her own accord, to which Shippou snapped his jaw shut, having opened his mouth to voice that very question.

"So upon his death, he shall still not be granted a chance to again see his loved one, even in such a holy place." Miroku commented.

"How sad…" Sango mumbled.

_Just as I shall see Kikyou 'nevermore'_. Inuyasha thought forlornly, before reminding himself that the girl before him _was _Kikyou's reincarnation. _Though Kagome hates to be compared to Kikyou_, he reminded himself, realizing, _They really are two totally different people, not that that's a bad thing_.

.

.

**"Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting.**

**"Get thee back into the tempest and the night's Plutonian shore!**

**Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!**

**Leave my loneliness unbroken! Quit the bust above my door!**

**Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

**.  
><strong>

**And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting**

**On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;**

**And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon that is dreaming,**

**And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor,**

**And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor**

**Shall be lifted...nevermore!**

.

.

Closing her book of poems, Kagome smiled as those around her all bore a countenance of contemplation. Good. She was pleased that her friends had all been as moved by the poem as she herself had been after the first time she'd heard it. The rest of the night was rather uneventful, as some idle banter regarding this or that gradually gave way to encroaching slumber. The deep rhythm of her friends' even breathing was swiftly lulling her to sleep as well, when she was suddenly startled into wakefulness by a soft whisper spoken a mere inch from her ear.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered quietly, knowing the girl was still awake.

Rolling over, careful not to disturb Shippou, she peaked an eye open, gazing blurrily at the backlit image of her hanyou companion sitting over her before their campfire.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered in return, "Is everything all right?"

Even if the simple fact that he was sitting over her, whispering her name in the middle of the night, wasn't enough to assure her that something was definitely amiss, she would have had to have been blind to miss the look of pain reflecting back at her in his moistened amber orbs.

"Can I…talk to you?" he asked her quietly. Upon her tiny nod, noting that she otherwise remained perfectly still, he added "In private?"

Shimmying herself out of her sleeping bag, then, he gave her enough time to straighten to her feet, before suddenly grabbing her pajama-clad form in his arms and bolting deeper into the forest. Once he decided they were a decent distance from camp, he sat her down, backing himself away from her by a few feet as he desperately tried to gather his thoughts.

Kagome knew that when Inuyasha had something he wanted to say, you couldn't rush him. He had to find the words on his own, or he might just huff and say to forget the whole thing. So she waited patiently, silently, for him to gather the courage to tell her whatever it was that he'd felt was so important that he had to carry her away in the middle of the night in order to do so.

Finally, it appeared as though he was ready.

"Kagome…" he started, and her eyes immediately snapped to his, assuring him that he had her full attention. "The guy…in that poem…basically, he was miserable because his love had died, right? That raven, it…was like a reminder, taunting him, _haunting_ him…like his own misery was doing."

He didn't seem to be at an impasse, so she merely nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I…know how he feels." he suddenly confessed, lowering his head, and she gasped.

Was he…was he opening up to her…about Kikyou? She had wanted him to talk to her about his pain for so long, but she knew he believed that it was something he had to suffer through on his own.

"I feel sorry for the bastard, though." Inuyasha continued, chuckling very softly.

"How so?" Kagome dared to whisper.

"Because..." he said, raising his eyes to meet her own, "...he doesn't have somebody as wonderful as you to stay by his side."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words, as she raised a hand to her heart in mild shock over hearing him admit to such a thing out loud.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…" he continued, "That poem made me realize something. Do I really want to be miserable, like that guy, a victim to the specters of the darkness in my heart?"

The question seemed rhetorical, but she dared to comment, "Nobody deserves that."

"I used to think that I did." he answered. "You know…I've told you before…" he reminded, "Being with you…I've never felt happier, or more free. But I'm not supposed to _be _all cheerful and at peace."

"Says who?" she asked him softly, daring to bridge the gap between them. He didn't back away as she stopped mere inches before him, resting her hand over _his_ heart.

"I used to think, because Kikyou had lost her life, that I owed her my own life in exchange. When she was first resurrected, she had wanted for us to die together, and there was a time when I would have willingly followed her into Hell without a second thought." he confessed. "But things have changed now. Kikyou's been released from her suffering…as an ordinary woman." he commented, remembering his first love's final words. "I know…I know you saw me kiss her." he said next, and she stilled.

"You loved her." Kagome answered, "I am not so cruel, Inuyasha, to deny you what was in your heart."

Reaching up, he covered her hand with his own, pinning hers to his chest as he asked, "But what about _your _heart, Kagome?"

Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears by that point. "Inuyasha…?"

"It didn't take me long to figure out what that Kaou bastard had been referring to, when he'd said that your soul was even more wounded than mine was."

For an instant, she tried to pull her hand away, but when that effort proved futile, she slumped against him, and he wrapped his other arm around her back, embracing her.

"I tried to save her." she whispered into his chest, knowing that he'd have no trouble hearing her words. "I truly did."

"I know you did." he assured her, squeezing her hand. "That must have been so hard on you, trying so desperately to save the love of the man that _you _love."

Her breathing hitched, and he could hear the rapid increase of her heart pounding within her chest.

"But Kikyou knew that while she may have been my _first _love, she wasn't my _only_. Kagome…there _is _room for you in my heart, more than enough room. I…I know I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you. I'm just a lowly hanyou. I…I've never said anything, because I figured you would be disgusted by me, or at the very least, fear that you were somehow my second choice."

She stiffened as he verbalized one of her very real fears.

"Please remember, I had first learned of Kikyou's death back when you and I didn't exactly get along. I had time to get to know you, without any obstacles…and then when Kikyou had been brought back to life, well…the choice was never really about which woman I loved more. It was about whether or not I could live and be happy, or if I owed it to my honor to die in order to atone for her death. Not exactly the simple choice between two women that everyone seemed to think it was. I knew there was never a possible future between Kikyou and I, not in this world. My choice wasn't _who _to have in my future, but whether or not I _deserved _a future at all."

"And…?" Kagome dared to breathe against his chest.

"I…don't want to die. Not any longer."

Wrapping her own free arm around him in return, she hugged him to her as tightly as she could. "I don't want you to die, either. You deserve to live, Inuyasha."

"And you deserve to have a normal life in your own time." he mumbled sadly. "After all this crap with that bastard Naraku and the jewel are finally taken care of, you deserve the right to return to the life you had before. I know I'm being completely selfish when I ask you this, but I'm going to anyway."

She raised her head, her eyes meeting his own, surprised by the look of nervousness she found there.

"Kagome…I…I know you love me…but would you…_could _you…love me _enough_…that you'd…that you'd stay with me? After everything is over? I know you have a life in your own time. Hell, you have a _family _in your own time. You don't deserve to get pulled away from everything you've ever known, and I realize I'm the biggest asshole in the world for even-"

The kiss that silenced him caught the hanyou completely by surprise, but it didn't take Inuyasha long at all to reciprocate, as he closed his eyes, returning her kiss wholeheartedly.

"Of course I'll stay with you." she breathed after they pulled apart for some much needed air.

"Kagome…" he murmured, hugging her tightly once more. "I…I _do _love you, just so you know. You aren't some second choice, you're…salvation."

"I love you too." she murmured, "I've loved you for so long."

Just then, a fluttering overhead caught both of their attentions, as they gazed upward, their eyes widening in eerie recognition of the raven perched overhead on a nearby tree branch.

Many cultures believed ravens to be messengers of the underworld, but it was honestly something that Inuyasha had never given a second thought about, at least before hearing her poem.

"Bugger off." he told the bird after a moment. "You can tell your master I've no misery to feed upon." Glancing down with a rare smile at the woman in his arms, he added, "I shall be lonely, nevermore."

**~Fin~**


End file.
